Viaje :
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: El viaje a Londres que Usagi-san le promete a Misaki


Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de JR, espero les guste. Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial a Kari, vivimos un poco lejecitos la una de la otra pero se lo escribi con mucho cariño y espero que hasta allá le llegue :D

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes que utilizo no son de mi autoria, yo solo soy una fan :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje<strong>

**(Unico capitulo)**

Después de tantas horas de camino, sentí como Usagi-san me daba empujoncitos en mi hombro para despertarme.

-Misaki…..Misaki…

-Hum…

-Ya hemos llegado. Despierta- me decía mientras seguía moviéndome

-Ya voy… ya voy…- le dije mientras me desperezaba estirándome y me sentaba en mi asiento.

_A todos los pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Gracias. _

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? ¿Tanto he dormido?

-En realidad no mucho. Vamos a llegar de noche pero es por la diferencia de horarios

-ya….

Yo aun sentía extraño mi estomago. Nunca me había subido a un avión en mi vida… y creo que no lo debí haber hecho, es horrible ¿Por qué habré aceptado? Esperen…

**Flash Back**

-En tres días nos vamos a Inglaterra- me soltó un día así nada más.

-¡¿Co-Como?- estuve a punto de atragantarme con un trozo de manzana que co mía

-Ten listas tus cosas, nos vamos unos días de vacaciones a Inglaterra

-¿P-Pero como nada mas así? además, ¿a quién le has pedido permiso?

-A mi editora, obviamente. Le dije que me merecía unas vacacionas al fin, no le gusto mucho la idea pero como va bien el manuscrito, no hubo problema.

-A ella no! a MI! No me estas pidiendo permiso solo me estas _ordenando_ que prepare mis cosas

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto con un tomo de sorpresa

-Pues que no lo halaste conmigo- algunas veces Usagi-san era un poco…despistado? No, lo dudo mucho…

-Es que no hay discusión. VAMOS a ir. Además, te prometí que algún día iríamos, pues bien, ese día a llegado- lo dijo con un dejo de autosatisfacción

…Me sorprendió el hecho de que aun se acordara de eso. Aun quería saber más sobre su pasado y era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Está bien…vamos a Inglaterra

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y aquí estoy, subido a un avión donde casi muero.

Porque la verdad no había imaginado que fuera así. En las películas los pasajeros van plácidamente… pero a mí me mareo. Genial.

-Abrocha tu cinturón, va a empezar a descender el avión- solo de escucharlo decir eso se me revolvió el estomago- ya casi llegamos, tranquilo

Se quedo viendo mi semblante un momento antes de sonreír y pasarme su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Idiota, yo no le vea la gracia.

Una vez superado el aterrizaje y que casi bese el suelo cuando baje del avión, fuimos por las maletas y salimos para tomar un taxi.

-¿Y dónde nos quedaremos?

-En el hotel Henry VIII* - dijo mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi

Una vez en el taxi, le pidió que nos llevara al hotel. Me extraño el gesto de sorpresa del conductor pero no le hice mucho caso.

Se detuvo el taxi y el conductor le dijo algo en ingles a Usagi-san, él le pago y bajamos nuestras cosas del taxi.

Estábamos parados frente a un edificio largo y de tres pisos blanco. Era enorme!

-¿A-Aquí nos vamos a quedar?

-Claro

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, donde un empleado nos abrió la puerta.

Una vez en el mostrador, Usagi-san comenzó a hablar con la señorita del mostrador. Después de un rato, le dio las llaves de la habitación y la chica del mostrador me veía curiosa mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador.

Usagi-san vio también que me veía y me dijo a lo bajo "No le prestes atención. No es muy común acá en Londres que dos hombres se queden en la misma habitación. Eso es todo"

Me sentí avergonzado al saber que la recepcionista no estaba tan equivocada…

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, el chico que llevaba nuestras maletas, nos abrió la puerta y dejo que entráramos primero a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Usagi-san le dio un poco de dinero y el chico dijo algo y se retiro.

No es por ser grosero, pero me quede tan impresionado con aquella habitación que no hice caso. Era un espacio, parecido en cuanto a espacio, al piso de Usagi-san; tenía dos grandes ventanales con largas cortinas hasta el piso, en una esquina había unos sillones frente a una mesilla de centro apropiada como para tomar café y en la otra esquina una enorme cama donde cabríamos toda mi familia.

Revise cada rincón del cuarto emocionado, pensé que este tipo de hoteles solo existía en las películas….

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Usagi-san mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón

-¡Si! ¡Impresiónate!

Escuche como reía por lo bajo mientras marcaba un número telefónico.

-¿A quién llamas?- pregunte con mera curiosidad mientras seguía moviéndome de un lado a otro.

-Llamo a mi casa para que me traigan un auto y podamos movernos mejor durante nuestra estancia.

-¿A-ah…?

-Yo vivía aquí, ¿Recuerdas? ¿O donde crees que me quedaba, en hoteles?- dijo en tono burlón

-No…. Supongo que no- por alguna razón no pensé que fuera a comunicarse a su casa ya que eso implica tener contacto con su familia y bueno… eso está de más explicarlo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones mientras Usagi-san hacia su llamada… ¿Y qué vamos hacer mientras estamos aquí? ¿Vamos a ir a turistear? Usagi-san es de aquí…. No creo que quiera visitar cosas que él ya vio durante sabrá-Dios cuantos años…

Mientras pensaba, sentí como se sentaba en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón individual donde me encontraba sentí como tomaba mi mentón con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía el celular en la oreja para voltear mi cara y besarme.

Cuando me soltó, coloque mis dos manos sobre mi boca mientras me alejaba lo más que me permitía el pequeño sillón.

-¡¿Q-que crees que haces?- le grite lo más fuerte que pude para que las palabras salieran de entre mis manos.

Solo sonrió y comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunte en cuanto colgó

-Le pedí a uno de los empleados de la casa que me trajera mi auto pero que no le dijera a nadie que estoy en Londres, si preguntaban por el auto, que él no sabía nada y yo le llamaba cuando viniera por el.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que estas aquí? ¿No quieres saludar a tu familia?

-No, la verdad es que no me interesa hablar con ellos- dijo en señal de que se terminaba el tema con ese comentario.

No quise insistir, así que mejor dejaba el tema por la paz.

-¿Tienes habré? ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No tengo hambre, aún tengo el estomago revuelto por el viaje… - dije acariciándome el estomago al sentir nauseas.

Definitivamente no vuelvo a subir a un avión después de que regrese a Japón…

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya es de noche. Mejor descansa y mañana salimos a pasear, al fin ya tendremos un auto y podremos ir a donde sea- dijo muy sonriente

¿Qué no podía vivir sin un maldito auto?

-Está bien- me acerque a las maletas para sacar mi ropa para dormir. Cuando abrí la maleta, salí volando junto con el montón de ropa que se me vino encima- ¿P-pero que…?- en el centro de la maleta, acostado estaba Suzuki-san

-No podía dejarlo, sabes que no puedo dormir son él…- dijo mientras lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y se lo llevaba a la cama.

-Claro claro…- ya se me hacia raro que no trajera cargando su enorme oso cuando salimos de casa…

A la mañana siguiente despertamos temprano y Usagi-san pidió el desayuno para que lo llevaran al cuarto. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Usagi-san me dijo que me quería llevar a un lugar.

Cuando salimos del hotel, el auto ya estaba estacionado del otro lado de la acera de donde se encontraba el hotel: un Porsche* rojo –al parecer le gustaba ese color— y aun lado un señor esperaba con unas llaves en la mano

Saludo a Usagi-san, le dio las llaves, se inclino un poco en dirección a mí y se fue.

Nos subimos al auto y no muy lejos, se estaciono frente a lo que parecía un parque.

Curioso, me asome por la ventanilla.

-Estamos en Hyde Park, es uno de los parques más grandes y famosos de Londres. Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo

Emocionado, baje del auto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Comenzamos a caminar, pasaba una que otra persona de vez en cuando. Llegamos a una banca frente a la fuente y nos sentamos.

-Como es temprano no hay gente, prácticamente tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos

La forma tan intima en que lo dijo, me hizo sentir calor y desvié la vista hacia la fuente, pero tenía razón, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del agua al caer en medio del lago.

-Supongo que aquí no eres famoso, ¿o sí?- dije tratando de llenar el silencio incomodo que sentí.

-Mmmmm… supongo que no, la verdad no tengo idea. – dijo como si no le importara

-ah…- no sabía realmente que decir, me sentía como un estúpido, el corazón no dejaba de latirme y sentía la cara roja. ¡¿Por qué?

-Misaki

-¡S-Sii!

-Estoy… muy feliz de estar aquí contigo - levanto su vista al cielo azul que Londres nos mostraba mientras sonreía- Te amo, Misaki- dijo con voz profunda mientras volteaba a verme con expresión serena.

-¡Ca-cállate! No digas esas cosas tan embarazosas- trate de evitar su mirada pero él me detuvo volteando mi rostro y dándome un beso.- ¡N-no, aquí no! ¡Alguien podría vernos! U-Usagi-san…-forcejeaba para lograr que me soltara pero su beso se fue haciendo cada vez más urgente-... ¡n-no! ¡Ya te dije que a-aquí no!... ah!- solté un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir sus manos frías bajo mi ropa.

Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí hasta que termine acostado sobre la banca. Logre poner mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo.

-Ya…te…dije…que…aquí…no…- dije entre jadeos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Se me quedo viendo por un momento, se enderezo y dejo que me sentara aún jadeando por la intensidad con la que me beso dejándome sin aliento.

-Vámonos- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por donde habíamos llegado.

-¡A-adonde!- le grite mientras corría tras él.

-A dar un paseo para que conozcas- fue todo lo que me dijo.

Una vez en el auto, me mostro muchos lugares sorprendentes. Por cada lugar que pasábamos me daba algún dato interesante sobre el.

Después de estar todo el día de un lado a otro, regresamos al hotel.

-Uuuuf~ estoy muy cansado!- dije mientras me sentaba y recostaba en la orilla de la cama.

Sentí una de las rodillas de Usagi-san apoyarse en la cama entre mis piernas y sus manos quedaron a un lado de mi rostro.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Dijiste que alguien podía vernos en el parque, bueno, pues aquí nadie nos puede ver ni interrumpir- dijo con voz ronca y un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

-¡Yo no…!- empecé a protestar pero su boca impidió que continuara.-ah… e-espera, ah!- solté un grito de sorpresa al sentir como metía su mano en mis pantalones.

-No, ya no puedo esperar más….

Se incoó en la cama con migo en medio de él y se quito la camisa dejando a la vista su pecho y abdomen. Desvié la mirada y si acerco a una de mis orejas y susurro:

-Te amo…. Misaki

-C-cállate! Deja de decir eso!- Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos e intentando evitarlo me los tape con las manos.

Tomo mis muñecas y trato de apartar mis manos hasta que lo logro, y las subió por encima de mi cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra la escabullía por debajo de mi ropa. Trate de zafarme pero me tenía muy bien agarrado.

-Suel…- no termine la frase porque sentí como su boca recorría mi pecho y me estremecía a su contacto.

Mientras, su otra mano libre desabrochaba mis pantalones y me acariciaba.

-Ya no puedo más…- dijo entre jadeos con voz ronca y soltó mis manos.

De un solo tirón se deshizo de mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos dejándome desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-E-eh! No, espera!

Separo mis piernas mientras las subía sobre sus hombros.

-AH! U-Usa…gi…san- pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía al tener su miembro dentro de mí y como se movía rítmicamente dentro.

-Te amo, Misaki…. Te amo- repetía una y otra vez en mi oído mientras lo abrazaba.

Siempre era lo mismo, su voz se metía en mis oídos haciendo que lo único en lo que pensara fue él. Invadía mi mente…. Y mi corazón.

El ultimo día de nuestra estancia en Londres, estábamos comiendo en un restaurant cuando escuche la voz de una mujer:

-¿Akihiko? ¿Eres tu?- los dos volteamos hacia la dirección donde venia la voz.

-¿M-madre?- el rostro de Usagi-san era una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

¡¿Su madre? Pero ahora que lo mencionaba era la viva imagen de Usagi-san, era una versión femenina de él: cabello platino hasta la cintura, el mismo tono morado de ojos, delgada, alta, de piel blanca y elegante…s i, era su mamá*.

-Vaya, que agradable coincidencia!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Usagi-san de manera cortante

-¡Usagi-san! No seas grosero- le dije por lo bajo

-Oh, vamos. Solo vine a comer con una amiga, la verdad no esperaba encontrarte en Londres. Lo último que supe de ti, fue que estabas viviendo en Japón.

-Así es. Solo vine a pasarme unos días de vacaciones pero hoy me voy- cada palabra que decía era cortante.

-Ya veo… me dio mucho gusto verte- dijo con una expresión llena de ternura- Me retiro, veo que tienes compañía- dijo mientras me observaba sonriendo, torpemente hice una inclinación de cabeza- Espero verte de nuevo pronto. Adiós- nos hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Me quede callado sin saber que decirle, no se veía muy contento que digamos….

-Eh…

-Desde que me mude a Japón no la había visto. De vez en cuando me llamaba, hasta que le pedi que lo dejara de hacer

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Ella me dejo. Si realmente le hubiera importado no me habría dejado

No supe que decirle.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos al hotel para recoger y preparar nuestras cosas.

-Eh… Usagi-san?- dije dudando si decirle algo o no

-Hum?- dijo mientras guardaba lo último en la maleta.

-¿Estas molesto? ¿No debimos haber venido?

Dio media vuelta, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-No, no estoy molesto. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo aquí. Solo… no te alejes de mi lado, por favor- dijo en tono casi suplicante.

También lo abrace

-E-está bien…

Mientras él quiera y no le cause ningún problema, seguiré a su lado

* * *

><p>*es uno de los hoteles más caro de Londres… Tenía que ser Usagi-san XD<p>

*específicamente es un Porsche 911 Turbo, elegí ese ya que es muy similar en cuanto a forma al Ferrari que tiene Usagi-san en la historia original ^^

*Durante el anime o manga no aparece la madre de Usagi-san, así que las caracteristicas con las de la describi son como yo me la imagine *w*

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio?<p>

Espero les allá gustado :)

Espero sus reviews (quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, de todo :P)


End file.
